Knight
Knights are greatest defenders of kingdoms all over the world of Daventry. Background Knights in many kingdoms are either from nobilityGraham's father 'Hereward' was nobility according to The King's Quest Companion or they may be originally from lowly peasant status, and trained as squires to the position they currently hold in many kingdoms.KQ4 Manual, pg 10: "Careful use of this function has saved many gallant knights from returning to lowly peasant status. " A new recruit begins as a squire who is apprenticed under another knight. Gallant knights would never attack the innocent, or steal or abuse the generosity from others.Narrator (KQ1SCI): "A gallant knight such as yourself would never attack an innocent goat." Those that would are known as black knights. In Daventry, there are the Knights of Daventry, many who are trained through the Knight School and the Royal University. They are varied some in armor, others in more rustic uniforms of the Rangers. People from around the world come to Daventry to train to knighthood because of its famous knights. The evil magician Telgrin stole the souls of kings of various kingdoms around the world. He tortured them until they become his loyal slaves and guardians the black knights. Organizations *Knights of Daventry (Royal Knights/Royal Guard) *Knights of the Round Table *Chess knights *Black knights Knights *Graham *James *Connor *David of Bruce *Dead Knight Behind the scenes According to the KQ4 manual, careful use of the 'save function' has saved many gallant knights from returning to lowly peasants. This is a nod to the fact that some knights in fairy tales started out as peasants before they became knights. This may also be a reference back to the fact that Graham was a knight in the original King's Quest game, and may suggest that some of the authors, writers and developers saw him as someone who was less than a 'noble', less than 'royality'. As was the case in the licensed King's Quest novels, see nobility and royalty. During the High Middle Ages, knighthood was considered a class of lower nobility. Traditionally a young man would be a page from about age seven to about fourteen. From about fourteen or fifteen to about twenty-one they would be a squire (or apprentice knight), and from twenty-one onwards they would be a fullsworn knight. In the original KQ lore Graham is a knight at age nineteen (as per the KQ6 Hintbook, and KQ7 Hintbook) which would make him a tad younger than most knights. In some of the early releases of King's Quest 1, the box shows him with streaks of white in his hair, and perhaps even lines in his face, which might suggest that he might have been interpreted as being much older perhaps even older than twenty-five at the time of KQ1. In the new series, Graham still appears to be a squire at the time of A Knight to Remember, probably around age sixteen. He is supposed to be a knight of about age twenty-one during the recovery of the Magic Mirror. References Category:knights Category:Nobles Category:Castle staff